


Uninterrupted

by Canadianfan21



Series: The Shorts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Sherlock and Molly spend an afternoon in bed.





	Uninterrupted

“Sherlock?”

Molly's legs were draped over his lap as they lay in their bed. It was a rainy Thursday afternoon, Molly had the day off and Sherlock was free of any cases. So they decided to spend their time in bed together. Reading her book and Sherlock on his phone. They had been laying like this for about an hour, and Molly was thinking of getting up.

“Hmm?” Sherlock hummed, never looking away from his phone. Molly sat up, her hair fell over one shoulder, as she stared at him. Sherlock finally looked over at her. “What is it?” he asked concerned.

Molly smirked. “I’m bored.”

Sherlock raised his brow, locking his phone and dropping it next to him on the bed. “Oh really?” he asked, pulling her up to him.

Molly wrapped her legs around his and cradled his neck. “What should we do?” she asked innocently, planting a soft kiss to his lips. She looked into his eyes sweetly.

“Hmmm…” he hummed again, running his hands up her night gown. Caressing her bare ass. “We could…” he trailed off, as her lips grazed his neck.

“Make love to me” she whispered. And Sherlock’s eyes closed at her words.

 

She was always so expressive when it came to their relationship. And when ever he wanted her to tell him what she wanted, she would never shy away. His hands gripped her ass tight. And with a growl, he turned them so she was pinned beneath him. His mouth closing down on her neck, leaving marks as he worked his way south.

 

“Yoohoo! Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson shouted from the hallway.

Sherlock sighed in frustration against Molly’s chest. Molly chuckled, running her hands through his hair.

“I've left your tea on your table Dear. I will be back sometime next week.” She continued behind his door.

“Mrs. Hudson!...” Sherlock began. “Thank you!” Molly interrupted, capturing Sherlocks face in her hands. She looked him in the eyes warmly.

“See you!” Mrs. Hudson shouted as she walked down the stairs.

“You should be kinder” Molly said sternly, gently tugging on his tiny curls at the nap of his neck.

“hmm” he agreed with a smirk, and continued his kissing down her cleavage.

 

Molly wanted to protest, but got lost in his lips and hands roaming her body. Sherlock slid the straps of her gown down her shoulders, and watched as she shivered when the cold touched her newly exposed skin. His lips kissed her collar bone, as his hands slipped her gown further down her body. Molly brought her hands up to wrap around his body, pulling him down to her. She could feel his erection through his Pajama pants, and let out a slight groan at the feel of it pressed against her thighs.

 

Sherlock looked down at her with feral want, as Molly lifted herself up to sit against him. Slipping her hand inside the front of his pants. Their foreheads landed against one another, as they stared in each other’s eyes. Molly grasped him in her palm and watched his eyes close with the pleasure it brought. When his eyes opened again, he looked at her fiercely and pushed her back down on her back. Capturing her lips with his.

 

Molly pushed his pants down frantically as they kissed. Once off, Sherlock broke away and positioned himself at her center. Looking down at her for confirmation, as Molly’s hands gripped his thighs. “Yes” she whispered, and slowly Sherlock slid inside her. Drifting his body down to nuzzle her neck. Molly wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands slid down his back, and he slowly rocked against her.

 

“You’re so… mmmm” Sherlock moaned against her ear. Losing himself with the feel of her nails scrapping down his back. “Faster” she sighed, digging her heels against his ass.

Sherlock sat up and gripped her calves. Thrusting into her faster and harder. “Oh yes!” Molly lifted her arms over her head and gripped the headboard. Sherlock grunted at the sight of her breasts lifting up for him. As he trusted against her, his one hand grasped and tweaked a nipple, releasing a delicious moan from Molly. He watched as her eyes closed, felt her heels dig hard, and her body start to quiver. She was close.

Taking ahold of her legs again, Sherlock sped up the pace. “You’re ready my love” he grunted, watching as she opened her eyes. She looked up at him, licking her lips. “yes”

And with that Sherlock pushed deep inside her, faster and faster. Releasing Molly’s orgasm. “Sherlock!” she gasped, bringing her hands to his body as she let go. Sherlock bent down and captured her moans in a kiss. Still thrusting hard. Feeling her calm, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his ear. “Keep going!” she whispered.

Sherlock grunted, thrusting inside her slowly. Feeling Molly’s teeth against his skin, and her nails in his neck, Sherlock released himself inside her. “Molly…Molly!” he groaned, his lips against her neck.

 

Collapsing in her embrace, Sherlock collected his breathing. Watching Molly’s fingers gently stroke his neck.

“You’re amazing” he whispered. Looking up into her warm eyes. Molly giggled, “I try”


End file.
